Kick Ass 2: Villains Rise
Plot Kick Ass and Hit Girl have trained for few years and later meet Justice Forever. Unbeknownst to them, Red Mist changed his name and recruited new villains to his team. Kick-Ass and Red Mist are no longer friends, new heroes and villains will join the battle. 'Characters' Heroes *'Kick-Ass' – returning directly from the previous story, Dave Lizewski is trying to become both a more competent and effective crimefighter as well as attempting to start a relationship with his crush Katie Deauxma. As Kick-Ass he is taking tri-weekly training sessions with Hit-Girl, as well as taking part in patrols with other superheroes. Later, he was given New Titanium Plates by Dr. M. Scopes, allowing him to be stronger than before and has to watch for magnets. *'Hit-Girl' – forcibly in retirement, Mindy McCready is desperately trying to adjust to a normal life of a ten year-old.[12] Writer Mark Millar compared Hit-Girl in this volume to be similar to the protagonist of A History of Violence, who had retired from a violent lifestyle. Her sworn enemy is former favorite TV Star, The Grin. *'Justice Forever': New formed Hero team that choose to be heroes like Kick Ass and ask him to join their team. **'Doctor Gravity' (portrayed by Donald Faison): A hero who is an English major at Columbia University.[15]Later, given a power suit by Dr. M. Scopes, that produced EMP pulse to turn off devices. **'Colonel Stars '(portrayed by Jim Carey): an ex-mafia member turned masked vigilante. Killed by Red Mist and his gang. His real name was Sal Bertolinni, and he used to work for John Genovese. **'Lieutenant Stripes' – an ex-mafia member turned masked vigilante, the brother of Colonel Stars. **'Battle-Guy' – Battle-Guy is revealed to be Marty Eisenberg, one of Dave's best friends. He attempts to create a false history as a reason for being a superhero, involving his parents being murdered and eaten in front of him. **'Remembering Tommy' – a husband & wife duo. It is revealed that the two became superheroes after their son was kidnapped from in front of a store. After attempting in vain to find him with the police and the newspapers, they took to the streets using vigilante justice. **'Night-Bitch '(portrayed by Lindy Booth): A heroine became a costumed crimefighter after finding her sister's body in a dumpster. Killed by Mother Russia. **'Insect-Man '(portrayed by Robert Eems): A cop who became a hero after becoming disillusioned by the lack of competence in the police department. Genetic injected with ability of a rare insect by Dr. M. Scopes and now more stronger than Mother Russia. **'Teeth-Rex: '''The one of the heroes with powers. His powers are animal strength and senses, he has a few dinosaur traits like a tail, sharp teeth and three-toed feet. He was outside on the sidewalk by Genetic Improved company and found by Sal Bertolinni as his adopted son. He becomes friends with Kick-Ass and fell in love with Snake-Girl. * '''New Memebers: '''They joined the team after hearing about Kick-Ass has them. **'The All-seeing Eye''' - a man who couldn't stay out of the Newspapers. In the film, he is really a detective that helps Kick-Ass and Justice Forever of getting information. Like Hit-Girl, he'll scare criminals and rough them up to start talking. **'Moon-bird' - a woman in Chelsea who makes sure drunk girls go home every night. She carries a taser and mace. **'The Enforcer' (portrayed by Charlie Murphy): A social activist who worked mainly on the transit system. **'Ass Kicker' - Todd Haynes, one of Dave's best friends. **'Rocket Man': Only cameo appearance and known as a guy with a rocket pack. **'Snake Girl: '''A woman with snake-traits, she is very acrobatic, flexible and constrict like a snake. She has black hair, yellow eyes and has crush on Teeth-Rex, she from Austin,Texas. **'Commander Bulk''' (portrayed by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson): Ex-military soldier that protects his home from gangs, thieves, cons and rapists, he carries stun gun and a metal bat called "The Arm." *'Minor Characters' **'Katie Deauxma' is the object of Dave's affections. One of Red Mist's minions shoots her father in the head, and Red Mist kidnaps her. **'James Lizewski' is Dave's father. Red Mist orchestrates his murder. **'Vic Gigante' is a member of the mafia; he worked for Red Mist's father. **'Dr. M.Scopes': A young head member of Genetic Improved and later help Kick-Ass, Insect Man and Doctor Gravity defeat the villains. It takes a month for to train their new powers and skills within her lab and called beautiful by Insect Man, making her liking him more than now. Villains *'Red Mist: '''The main antagonist of the film and Kick-Ass' archenemy. seeking vengeance for the murder of his father, Red Mist has become a supervillain, changing his costume, and going with the name "Blood King" and having a gang called the Toxic Megacunts. Defeated by Dave and arrested by police. *'Damien Trevius/Father Gol''' (portrayed & voice by Tim Curry): Red Mist's mentor and step-father, he is the second antagonist of the film and works as a crime boss in the entertainment industry. Father Gol is consider as evil reborn and true dark magic user, he given Red Mist his dark influence and he even terrified Hit-Girl. His costume is a shadow-like demon and he can make his enemies tramatized in fear, only appearring as a cartoon-like demon shadow of the whole movie and the minor seen as a bussiness man. **'Mother Russia' – Red Mist's Russian bodyguard, she is responsible for protecting him and killing anyone he wants dead. Red Mist revealed to the rest of his gang that she was a former bodyguard of the Russian Prime Minister until she killed the rest of his bodyguards in a blind, albeit drunken rage, who accused her of cheating at cards. Her pay is fifty grand a week plus expenses. She is Red Mist's answer to Kick-Ass' friend, Hit-Girl. **'Toxic Mega-Cunts': Red Mist's henchmen. ***'Javier' (portrayed by John Leguizamo): One of Red Mist/Motherfucker's bodyguards. ***'Needles': One of the Toxic Mega-Cunts and "The Bad Boy" of the crew. ***'The Tumor '(portrayed by Andy Nyman): One of the Toxic Mega-Cunts. ***'Dr. Torn': One of the Toxic Mega-Cunts and the crews "Doctor", he is paid to aid anyone injured in battle and love tormenting his victims. ***'Fracture' **'New Memebers' ***'Wacky & Boss Klan '(portayed by Kevin Hart & voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A ventrilogist that follows orders from a crim boss dummy, Boss Klan. Wacky is a big mouth and a coward, Boss Klan is moody and a rude German Accent dummy. ***'Gurrl' ***'Beatle' ***'Pop Holla' ***'Wrapz' **'Fiona Reen/Flora': A parody of Poison Ivy, Red Mist's girlfriend and one of Kick Ass's enemies. *'Minor Villains: '''A few villains mention in the beginning of the film and narrated by Kick-Ass. Most of them, help Red Mist and the Genetic Freaks against the Justice Forever. All of them seen to captured and taken to asylum at the end. *'Babgoon': A baboon villain with great strength and runs on all four. The first villain to attack Kick Ass in the beginning of the film and defeated by Hit Girl. *'Jaws': A shark-like villain that is strong enough break steel with his huge sharp teeth and defeated by Kick Ass. Later, he battle Battle Guy in a Olympic pool and defeated by Teeth Rex and Snake Girl. *'Locate': A silver bat villain that screams loud enough make people deaf and defeated by Moon Bird. *'Skunk': A mischief maker throwing stink bombs at stores and people. Defeated by Kick-Ass and killed by Hit-Girl. *'Slice'n' Die': A ninja and killed by Hit-Girl. *'Ja-Cruise': A watery troublemaker pouring large hot water in apartments and defeated by Doctor Gravity. *'Acrobatics': 12 orphaned teenagers that link to chain and gang up on people, they are defeated by Insect-Man and Night Bitch. **'Acrobat 1': Escaped the battle. **'Acrobat 2': Killed by Hit-Girl and distract her from harming his "brothers and sisters." **'Acrobat 3': Escaped the battle. **'Acrobat 4': Escaped the battle **'Acrobat 5': Escaped the battle **'Acrobat 6': Killed by Hit-Girl. **'Acrobat 7': Escaped the battle **'Acrobat 8': Escaped the battle **'Acrobat 9': Killed by Hit-Girl. **'Acrobat 10': Escaped the battle **'Acrobat 11': Escaped the battle **'Acrobat 12': Killed by Hit-Girl. *'De Ja Vu': A French escape artist and theft, defeated by Remembering Tommy. *'Wealse': A "snitch" and con artist that work for Red Mist. *'Twista': A psychopath spinning in tornado. Defeated by Battle Guy. *'Kanga-Bruiser': A springed shoes that jumps and lands on people, defeated by Ass-Kicer and Kick-Ass. *'Fatty': A obese man rolling into a ball and defeated by Hit-Girl. *'MBleeding': A M14 gun-shooter and killed by Hit-Girl. *'Swampthing': A villain that used a twin goo shooter with hagfish slime and resembles Toxic Reapa from Hero Factory. He is crazy, cruel and knows Insect Man because he was once his partner at the police force before his accident with Dr.Rupt, he is defeated by Insect Man. 'Major changes''' *"Mother Fucker" was not allowed in the toy brand (due to the toy product.) Changing it to Blood King for the film. *Certain scene were not in the film for strong reason. **The rape scene for Katie Deauxma from the comic was forbidden for the film. Because of losing likeness for Red Mist and making more likely ratings for the film. **Red Mist killing some kids. **Heroes getting arrested, changed to they hide their costume until they are really needed. Category:Entertainment Category:Action Category:Kick Ass series